1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible catamarans and more specifically to a collapsible catamaran which uses the two hulls as part of the trampoline support frame.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Collapsible catamarans in general are relatively well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,555 issued to Chang discloses a knockdown inflatable sailboat, with a four or five sided frame attached to a pair of inflatable rafts. Each embodiment of this reference utilizes as part of the frame some type of stress rod running longitudinally to the raft or hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,830 issued to Kunz also discloses a catamaran with a collapsible frame. The reference teaches the use of a tubular frame which is made up of fore, aft and central sub-frame assemblies. The inflatable hulls are then attached to the undersides of the sub-frame assemblies.
These references, as well as other collapsible catamarans, call for at least a four sided frame which is then attached to the hulls or pontoons. The catamaran assemblies are often quite complex, involving many removable parts. This makes disassembly and transport time consuming and burdensome.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a catamaran which is simple to assemble, disassemble and transport by actually using the hulls as part of the trampoline frame.